Dreams Of Another World
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Liz never grew up in Roswell. When her parents leave to Paris on business for the summer she goes to stay with her cousin Maria Deluca what happens when she meets the pod squad? *First dreamer based fic please be kind* *all CC* R
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Ok I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first dreamer based story so please be kind. Thanks and please read & review!  
  
Summary: Liz never grew up in Roswell. When her parents leave to Paris on business for the summer she goes to stay with her cousin Maria Deluca what happens when she meets the pod squad?  
  
"Liz honey you'll have a lot of fun with your cousin Maria." Nancy Parker tried to reason with her daughter.  
  
"I know mom but why can't I just come with you guys? I bet there'd be a lot of cool things in Paris I could visit like museums." Liz cried she wanted to see Maria and Alex again but Paris was one of the many places she dreamed of going.  
  
"Honey we've been through this your father and I will be working way too much there will be no one around to keep an eye on you." Nancy said shaking her head. She was a lot like her father so stubborn.  
  
"But mom I'm almost 17 I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know but Paris is such a different place then Arizona sweetie."  
  
"Mom Roswell is going to be so boring. There's nothing to explore except maybe a few alien themed tourist traps." Liz said sighing she knew this was something she'd never win with her mom.  
  
"Liz your Aunt Amy owns one of them tourist traps." Nancy scolded she didn't know why Liz hated Roswell, New Mexico so much.  
  
"I know mom." Liz said getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna finish packing."  
  
"Alright dear if you need any help let me know."  
  
'Roswell, New Mexico here I come.' Liz thought with a sigh. ~*~*~*~ 


	2. chapter 2

Authors notes: Not many people are seeming to like this fic but here i am updating any how! well i hope you guys like this next chapter and dont worry their will be lots of dreamer moments to come! please read and review!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Guess what girl friend?" Maria shrieked.   
  
"What?" Max said smiling down at his best friend. Why Michael didn't see how wonderful they were for one another he'd never know but Michael was an idiot when it came to Maria.   
  
"Lizzie Parker is coming to Roswell for the summer." Maria said waving her hands around in the air to emphasize what she was saying.   
"Lizzie Parker?" Max said curiously.   
  
"Yeah the little brown haired girl. My cousin you meet her once I think." Maria said patting him on the back. She wasn't one to butt in ok she was but they would be so cute together.   
  
"Oh ok." Max said grinning Maria was just so bubbly. Max had known her since 3rd grade when he started school. He wasn't from around here. But Maria knew Michael, his sister Isabel, and his secret she was one of the only people that knew. Alex who was Maria's best friend as well also knew.   
  
"What's got you all happy Blondie?" he heard a familiar voice say.   
  
"Lizzie Parker is coming to town!" Maria said she was excited so she decided to let his little remark slide for now.   
  
"Who's Lizzie Parker?" Michael said without any enthusiasm.   
  
"Only the coolest and bestest cousin in the world!" Maria said with a look that said 'duh'.   
  
"Blondie cool your jets." Michael said sounding annoyed but he couldn't help but grin. 'She can be so cute sometimes. Wait I didn't say that this is Maria Deluca the most annoying girl on this planet.'  
  
"Don't call me Blondie the name is MARIA." Maria said giggling. Max knew Maria enjoyed Michael teasing her.   
  
"So Maria what are we gonna do today?" Max asked trying to take the attention away from their booth in the crash down which Maria's mom owned.   
  
"Uh I don't know. Eh spaceboy got any suggestions?" Maria said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Michael just shrugged and said, "I don't know we could go see a movie."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Max said agreeing with Michael.  
  
"Well let's wait till Izzy gets here and we'll ask her." Maria stated not wanting to leave out Isabel.   
  
"Ask me what?" Isabel said walking over to the booth she had heard Maria's last statement.   
  
"If we should go to the movies or not." Maria explained Isabel and Maria were friends but they were the least tightest besides Michael and Maria. You see Maria got along really good with Max they were very tight. Michael got along really well with Max and Isabel was like his sister. And Isabel got along with Michael and Max but not so much as Maria. Alex basically got along with everyone.   
  
"I guess." Isabel said sighing.   
  
"Alright let's get the show on the road." Maria said standing up and pulling Max with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy this update please read and review  
  
"So when is your cousin coming into town?" Max asked they were in his jeep on their way over to the cinema. He kept wondering what Liz Parker was like would she be someone they'd have to hide from or could they trust her. His thoughts were plaguing him.   
  
"I'm not sure her mom told my mom it'd be sometime this week! I just can't wait I haven't seen Lizzie since forever!" Maria stated while pushing her hair out of her face the wind was blowing it all out of the clip.   
  
"Well it sounds like someone is excited." Isabel said with a smile.   
  
"It's just so cool!"  
  
"Eh Blondie do you ever shut up?" Michael asked looking over his shoulder at her.   
  
Maria took a deep breath trying to lessen the blushing that was forming on her cheeks before she said "Michael you're such a jerk!"  
  
"I am not a jerk you're just to much of a blabber mouth."  
  
"Take that back!" Maria screamed pointing a finger in his face.  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Why do you have to be so impossible all the time?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so much like the freaking energizer bunny your mouth keeps going and going and going."  
  
"Can we all please quite fighting?" Isabel snapped she was tired of hearing them fight or in other words "flirt".   
  
"Yeah whatever he started it!" Maria whined while glaring at Michael.  
  
Maria's cell phone rang interrupting their fight.   
  
"What?" Maria said into the phone she knew it was her mom.  
  
"Mar I have a surprise for you get home."  
  
"But I'm with my friends."  
  
"Bring em you guys will like this surprise.  
  
"Fine." Maria sighed. "Lets go to my house real quick my mom says she has a surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this I'm sorry it took so long for an update!!! But hopefully this one was longer then the last :D ! thanks for the FB and please leave some more!  
  
"This better be good." Maria grumbled as Max and the others followed her into the house.  
  
"Hunny I'm in here." Amy Deluca said from her spot in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it mom we were busy." Maria muttered knowing she shouldn't be so mean but she was annoyed and couldn't help it.  
  
"I bought some things." Amy said excitedly.  
  
"Like what?" Maria said feeling uncomfortable with Michael's eyes on her back.  
  
"For Lizzie's room."  
  
"And this couldn't wait?" Maria asked her eyebrow raised.  
  
"MARIA!!! I thought you'd be happy to make your cousin feel welcomed."  
  
"I am!" Maria protested. "But this could have waited until after the movie!"  
  
"No it can't! I figured since your with your friends you all would have fun decorating and painting the room! I don't want Lizzie feeling any different then she would at her house."  
  
"Fine mother." Maria said rolling her eyes as much as she wanted to make her cousin feel welcome she just didn't understand her mothers need for doing it right this second.  
  
The next few hours were spent painting, decorating, rearranging, and having fun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liz couldn't believe, in a few short hours she would land in Roswell, New Mexico a place in which she'd never dreamed she'd see again.  
  
The week had flown past in one giant blur of packing, avoiding her parents, giving heartfelt good byes to all her bests and packing some more. And now here it was the inevitable was happening, something she'd been dreading, she'd be boarding a plane to take her back to the very place she'd hated and always wanted to escape, the place she'd never ever wanted to see again. And it hurt to know she was helpless that there was nothing she could do to change what was happening, and if there was something that she hated most it was the feeling of being helpless.  
  
All she could keeping thinking about was how her parents would be leaving to Paris, Paris of all places they got to go to Paris while she was going to be stuck in some small crazy alien obsessed town with a bunch of wackos.  
  
Thinking of all this made her stomach turn and her heart wrench, she wanted to cry it hurt so badly. She knew it'd only be a few short months until she could return home but that didn't seem soon enough. Because even a mere week in Roswell would be hell to her, it'd be like spending 10 years of her life locked up in a small white room where you could just sit there and stare at the wall. She knew she had missed her cousin a great deal but having to go back and face Roswell again, would that be something she'd be able to live through? She wasn't sure of the answer to that but she knew she'd try her hardest to find a way to get along in Roswell.  
  
As though her mother could hear her thoughts she interrupted "You'll be fine honey. You'll be home before you even realize you've been gone."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're going to go to Paris while I am going to Roswell." Liz said her voice dripping with bitter. It wasn't that she hated her mom she knew she didn't it wasn't her parents fault they had to go away on business but then again it wasn't her fault they had to go so why should she be punished?  
  
"Liz." Her mother warned as they waited for her father who would be driving them to the airport.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"It's going to be fine! You'll have a great time with your cousin." Nancy Parker stated she already sounded like a broken record that Liz had listened to a million times over.  
  
"I still don't understand why I have to go!" Liz protested figuring it couldn't hurt to give it one last shot.  
  
"We've been over this."  
  
"And I still don't get why I'm being forced to go to Roswell! I didn't do anything wrong so why am I being punished?"  
  
"You're not being punished." Nancy said sighing.  
  
"Then why can't I stay here? With one of my friends?"  
  
"Liz! I already told you we're not leaving you here with one of your friends."  
  
"What's wrong with my friends?"  
  
"Nothing but they're parents don't set any boundaries for them!"  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"This is exactly why you're going to stay with your aunt. We won't have the time to keep an eye on you." Nancy said repeating a speech she must have told her 100 times throughout the week.  
  
"Fine just send me away see if I care." Liz said glaring at her mother.  
  
"Liz." She started before she saw her husband pull up. "Let's go."  
  
"Fine." Liz said grabbing her bags, looking around for the last time she headed out the door.  
  
"Can I help you with those?" Her father said smiling at them.  
  
"I got em." She said her attitude in full force.  
  
"Since when did she get such a bad attitude?" Jeff Parker asked his wife.  
  
"I don't know." she said rubbing her temples.  
  
"I don't have an attitude." Liz snapped popping her bubble gum and glaring.  
  
"You never used to. That's for sure." Her father said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"M-A-R-I-A, take a deep breath and calm down!" Alex told his best friend as he watched her rush around the house picking up odds and ends.  
  
"Lizzie's gonna be here soon!!! How do you expect me to calm down??" Maria said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Because it's not the end of the world its just your cousin."  
  
"Yes my favorite cousin who I might add I haven't seen in years." Maria said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I understand that. I'm excited to ya know. but still aren't you going a little overboard?"  
  
"Since when have I ever gone overboard on anything?" Maria asked and Alex raised an eyebrow giving her a look that said riiiight.  
  
"What if she doesn't like her room?!?!?"  
  
"She'll love it." Alex told her.  
  
"What if she doesn't???" Maria asked opening up the top of the bottle of Cyprus oil. "What if she hates it?"  
  
"She wont!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I'm Alex!" He told her grinning "I know these things."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Is Max going to come over?" Alex asked changing the subject to one of Maria's favorite subjects.  
  
"NO!" Maria said a little too quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I told him not to come over incase he falls madly in love with my cousin which I might add he laughed at, then I told him he might fall hardcore for her and then I don't want to watch him drool and as much as I think they'd look cute together he might have a heart attack seeing her for the first time and I don't want to have him die at my house. And then he laughed again so then I told him he was nuts and then he told me I was over exaggerating which I might add is very rude and then I told him he was just kidding himself and then we got in an argument about spike head." Maria rambled on without even taking a breath.  
  
"Maria, Just take a deep breathe your rambling again." Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder. Alex knew becoming friends with Maria causes her to install a Maria filter otherwise you'd never understand a word that comes out of her mouth when she started rambling god knows half of Roswell didn't.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm just so nervous. I haven't seen her in forever. And what if she doesn't' like me?"  
  
"She's gonna love you." Alex said knowingly. Who wouldn't love Maria.  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"Don't be crazy Ria."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are. If Liz doesn't love you then trust me she's the crazy one." Alex said making a smile appear on Maria's face.  
  
"You're so sweet!" Maria said lunging out and giving him a hug.  
  
"I know." he said patting her on the back.  
  
She whacked him before replying "Just like sugar."  
  
"Yep." He said a smug smile on his face.  
  
Maria laughed before looking over at the clock. "Oh my gosh she should be here any time."  
  
"Come on Ria lets sit on the couch and wait." Alex said tugging on her arm. 


End file.
